Family Is Worth Fighting For
by CallieQ
Summary: Robert gets custody of Callie but the fosters won't stop fighting the decision.


**So in this fanfic, Sophia has been released from hospital after her suicide attempt and Lena never quit her job.**

It was a normal Monday evening in the Foster household and the whole family were sitting eating dinner when there was a knock at the door. Stef automatically got up to answer the door, as soon as it was opened halfway and she could see who was disturbing their family dinner she lost it, "No you can't Bill, she is our daughter you can't" she shouted causing everybody except Callie who rushed upstairs, to crowd the door way leading to the entrance area, fighting for the best view.

"I'm sorry Stef I really am, however, Robert is Callie's biological father and he wants custody so he gets it." Bill said in a sad tone, It was his idea to place Callie with the Fosters in the hope it would turn into a forever home for the Jacob's and now he is causing them so much pain by taking Callie away from them.

"You know as well as I do that DNA doesn't make a family love does" Stef said angrily.

"Robert loves Callie Stef you know that." Bill said trying to calm Stef down.

"If he loved her he wouldn't be taking her from a place she feels happy and safe he wouldn't be tearing her away from Jude." Stef yelled.

"It's okay Stef," Callie said as she appeared from upstairs with a bag slung over her shoulder. "We all knew this day was coming" she continued as she walked over to Jude and pulled him in for a hug. "Just look after Jude for me," she said before letting go of Jude and walking out of the house, never once looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Callies POV<strong>

We were all sitting eating dinner and then there was a knock at the door, I had my suspicions about who was at the door and when I heard Bills voice they were proven correct. I knew there was no use in fighting this decision, there was nothing Bill would be able to do. We all knew this day was coming ever since the day Robert refused to resign the abandonment papers.

Instead of listening in like everybody else I went upstairs to the room I shared with Mariana, I got the bag I kept ready to go from its home underneath my bed and picked up a pile of five letters. I had a letter for Mariana, Jesus, Brandon, Jude and my moms which I left on their respective beds before I made my way downstairs.

I could hear that Stef was still arguing with Bill trying to stop my inevitable fate "It's alright Stef" I said, "We all knew this day was coming," I reminded everyone as I walk over to Jude. "Just look after Jude for me," I requested giving Jude a squeeze before walking out the door and getting into Bills car, letting him drive me to the mansion I was being forced to live in.

I couldn't keep myself from thinking that the mansion would never feel like home to me, it might have been where my biological father and sister lived but I never got the same feeling walking through the door as I did when I walked through the door of the house that was bursting at its seams. The feeling of complete love and acceptance, the feeling of it being right to be yourself and you never need to pretend to be anyone else. If my dad truly loved me he would have resigned the abandonment papers the minuet he learnt what Sophia had done instead of forcing me to live with him.

All too quickly in my opinion we arrived, the mansion seemed to leer over me reminding me of its superiority and that it would never be home. I could see Sophia running out to greet me "Callie! I can't believe it we finally get to be a family," She shouted with a look of pure excitement on her face. She tried to hug me but out of instinct, I flinched away. I wouldn't of flinched for the Fosters I thought.

"I already had a family Sophia. One that YOU tore me from" I told her unable to bare her excitement.

However my bad attitude didn't appear to put a dapper on her spirit "well we are your new family, no need for those guys any more now that you've got the real deal" she said dismissing my family as if it wasn't a big deal that it was her fault I couldn't live with them. I couldn't take that, not only did she tell me that the first people who had shown me love since my mother died the people who wanted to adopt me didn't matter. However, she was also telling me that Jude didn't matter, don't get me wrong I love all of my brothers but Jude and I will always have a special connection we have been through things together nobody should ever go through.

"I had the real deal. It is here that it will be fake. I will have to smile and be polite and pretend as if I actually want to be here rather than longing to be back home with my moms, playing music with Brandon, talking with Mariana about inconsequential things, beating Jesus at his video games and helping Jude with his homework" I yelled at her "They are my family more than you will ever be. As someone I love very much once told me DNA doesn't make a family love does. You don't love me otherwise you wouldn't have torn up the abandonment papers for your own selfish reasons" I told her just as Robert appeared.

"Callie I'm so glad you're here lets show you to your room, I think you are going to love it" He said with a smile on his face as he tried to defuse the situation.

I grabbed by bag and said my goodbyes to Bill before I followed Robert and Sophia in to the mansion through the many corridors until they stopped outside a door. As they opened the door, all I could do was stare in shock. My new room was pink. Pink. And Robert thought I was going to love it. That room just stood up as a beacon shinning to people far and wide proving to them how little these people knew about me. "It's Pink," I uttered.

"Yes don't you just love it" Sophia smiled. She had obviously had a lot of input as to how this room would turn out.

"Actually I hate pink" I told the pair.

"Don't be ridiculous every girl likes pink" Robert said "I expect you are tired I will let you rest you know where to find us if you want anything" He said before ushering Sophia out of my room leaving me to my thoughts.


End file.
